Nursery
by MatchingMarchingClocks
Summary: One ordinary day at an imaginary  and probably incorrect according to the plot  nursery of Wonderland, a bunch of very young roleholders find a doll. Who will win their fight for it?
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I don't really think this counts as a proper story, but it's my first one on here, so... be nice, I guess? XD Basically it's a weird idea I thought of one day, in which you just have to pretend that the roleholders are now little kids of around the same age and go to the same nursery. Oh and many characters are missed out. Because... they're in another... class. Yep. That's my excuse and I'll stick with it. It's just a one-shot, even though the end sounds like a cliff-hanger I can't think how I'd write more chapters to it, considering there's practically no plot. (Wow, I know how to make my story look good!) So yeah.**

**...this made a lot more sense in my mind.**

* * *

><p>"Okay children, it's story time!" the woman in charge of the nursery cheerily called in her sing-song voice. First to respond to her was a little boy dressed in green, who made an attempt to scamper over to her with an excited smile on his face, but tripped up on the way.<p>

"Haha! Stupid rat-face fell over!" jeered another boy gleefully as he watched the mouse-eared boy sit up with a dismayed expression, rubbing his head.

"Boris, don't be so nasty." the woman scolded the pink haired boy, who stuck his tongue out in reply, before returning to his crayon drawing of a fish.

"I wanna hear a story!" Pierce said, wide-eyed. He seemed to have recovered quickly.

"Well we'll just have to wait for the others to come and sit down, won't we, Pierce?" beamed the woman, petting the boy on the head.

"Come on you guys, it's story time!" called Pierce impatiently.

"Shut up, I'm still drawing my picture!" snapped Boris.

The other kids in the room looked up to see what all the fuss was about. One boy with curly gingerish-blonde hair turned around eagerly, his rabbit ears perking up. He glanced at the dark haired boy next to him, who was piling up building blocks then knocking them over with a disinterested expression. Seeing his friend's lack of enthusiasm for story time, the boy said nothing.

Away from them, a boy with long blue hair looked up, before sighing and putting down the children's model tool kit he had been using. He didn't feel like trying to be rebellious, and wandered slowly over to where the woman and Pierce were.

"YAY! Julius wants to join story time! Now you guys have to too!" Pierce cheered.

"Don't wanna." grumbled Boris.

"Why should I?" agreed Blood.

"But it's story time!" whined Pierce.

"Why am I even here-"

"GIVE IT BACK, IDIOT!" a voice suddenly interrupted Julius, as the door slammed open.

"It's mine now!" laughed another voice. All the children turned around curiously, to see a boy with brown hair dash into the room, carrying what seemed to be a little doll. He grinned from ear to ear as he waved it out of reach of the white haired boy chasing after him.

"No it's not! It's mine! I saw it first, and you snatched it!" he shouted, ignoring the faceless nursery worker's attempts to stop the chaos.

"That's tough, 'cause I always take what I want!" replied the other boy with a smirk.

"Haha, Peter and Ace are funny!" giggled Pierce, who seemed to think this was some kind of act.

"I wish they'd be quieter." complained Julius.

"Shut up, you- GET YOUR GERMY HANDS OFF ME!" yelled Peter at the woman who had attempted to hold him back from running around the room. Ace had taken his seat next to Julius, and was still laughing.

"Hahaha, this nursery is so fun." he commented before turning to Julius, holding up the doll. "Do you think this doll is cool?"

"I have no opinion on it to be honest." Julius replied, observing the object Ace was practically shoving in his face. It was a small stuffed toy of a girl wearing a blue dress, with a matching bow in her long brown hair.

"Exactly, I don't get it! Why would Peter put up so much of a fight just for this thing?" Ace pondered, tossing it lazily in the air and catching it again.

"Listen, I have to go and meet someone, ok? So you children behave yourselves." the useless nursery worker told them, before leaving hastily. Now free, Peter ran over to Ace, and began desperately trying to snatch the doll back.

"Stop it! Stop throwing her around!" he cried.

"It's not real, you know!" laughed Ace, throwing it a little too far by accident and not catching it in time. Peter leapt after it, practically diving to the floor, but it landed conveniently in front of Pierce.

"Ooh, pretty!" he squealed, picking up the doll.

"MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Peter grabbed at it, but it was suddenly snatched out of Pierce's hands by someone else. They both looked up to see Blood holding the doll with slight distaste.

"What's so great about it?" he questioned, tugging a little at its hair. "I think it's ugly anyway."

Peter gasped in annoyance and shock, as Pierce slowly looked from his now empty hand to Blood, who stood towering over them.

"Haha, exactly!" grinned Ace.

"Bu-but I found the pretty doll-" Pierce whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears.

"CRY BABY!" called Boris, who was looking amused at the situation, his tail flicking playfully.

"Hey Blood, what's going on?" Elliot asked, confused at Blood's interest in this doll. "I thought it was only your sister who liked

cuddly toys-"

"Shut up Elliot! I don't! I don't like this anyway, here, you have it!" Blood hissed, before storming back to his building blocks.

Elliot stared at the doll. Her eyes, which were little blue-green buttons, glinted at him.

"It's kinda... cool, I guess..." he murmured, before hastily putting it on the floor and following Blood back, blushing a little at the shame of liking a girl's toy.

Boris, who had now deserted his drawing, seized the opportunity and grabbed the doll. Peter, who had ended up arguing with Ace again, noticed this and dashed over angrily, but Boris ignored him.

"Awesome!" he said, holding it upside-down by a blue and white striped leg.

"Stop that!" protested Peter, snatching at the doll, which Boris held away.

"I think I'll keep this!" decided Boris, now holding the doll sideways by its arm.

"No you will not! She's mine!" Peter argued, grabbing the doll's arm.

"No, she's mine!" Boris tugged at it.

"MINE!" Peter also pulled at the doll.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Both sides pulled relentlessly at the doll, which began to stretch more and more, until...

BAM.

The door had been slammed open. All the children looked around to see the nursery worker stood in the doorway, looking out of breath.

"Oh thank god, you haven't trashed the place." she gasped. "I ran here as fast as I could once I realised how long I'd left you guys alone for. Now, I'd like you all to meet the newest addition to the nursery. Come in, sweetheart."

She moved aside, and standing nervously behind her, was a little girl with long brown hair, blue-green eyes, a blue dress, a matching bow and striped socks. Fiddling shyly with her white apron, she looked up at them all.

"Hello, I'm Alice." she introduced herself with a slight smile.

The kids couldn't believe their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I hadn't planned to do this, here's a second chapter :'D There may be more sometime if I think of something else, but it's all very silly and just for a bit of fun so I haven't got anything definite planned. Sorry for being very inactive on this website, and thank you for the nice comments in reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Peter rabbit lived in a burrow with his mother and his three sisters."<p>

"Haha, you didn't say there was a story about you, Peter!"

"Shut up, it's not about me."

The nursery teacher gave a warning glance to the two children who were quarrelling again, before returning to the story.

"His sisters were called Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail."

Ace grinned again, but made no comment. For once, the children were being relatively well-behaved, though this was most likely because of the new girl at the nursery. Most of the children viewed her with curiosity or admiration, and were on their best behaviour for the time being. The girl herself was yawning at the story, looking quite sleepy. When she had sat down for story time, most of the kids had followed her example - Peter had claimed his place next to her immediately, followed by Boris, who sat on the other side of her, hissing at Pierce when he dared to try to join them. Ace and Julius completed the circle, while Blood had refused to take part and stayed in his corner with his building blocks. Elliot, despite glancing over at the circle a few times, had stayed with his friend.

"One day, their mother told them to go blackberry picking for supper, but to make sure they didn't go to Mr McGregor's garden. So Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail did as they were told, but Peter rabbit didn't go with them - instead, he spotted some radishes in Mr McGregor's garden and went there!"

"Oh no!" Ace gasped, looking around at Peter. "Don't you listen to your mother?!"

"Can we have a different story?" the rabbit boy asked irritably.

"I'm bored!" Boris announced.

"How does the story end?" Alice questioned.

"Children, just listen to the rest of the story-"

"I bet that the rabbit gets hunted and eaten by that farmer! He turns him into rabbit pie!" Ace chimed in cheerily, earning a shocked look from Peter. Pierce also took this suggestion badly.

"The bunny dies?" the dormouse asked, his eyes tearing up.

"Is there a cat?" Boris asked.

"Children! Look, never mind, storytime's over. It's playtime now. Go." the nursery worker slammed the book shut and dismissed the children.

"Well, that was pointless." Blood said grumpily, throwing a building block lazily in the general direction of the other children. It hit Pierce on the head, who inevitably began to cry again. Blood sniggered in amusement.

"I know, what a dumb story! I mean, who wants to hear a story about stupid rabbits?" Elliot said. Blood looked up at Elliot's long ears.

"…hm." he said in reply, wondering whether to say something to the hare.

In the play area outside, Alice wandered around, avoiding Boris as he sped past on a tricycle, terrorising Pierce again. She found a miniature plastic house, that was just the right size for a small child like her, and peered in through a window to see Julius sat alone. She opened the door and smiled nervously.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Why are you all alone?" she asked, sitting opposite him.

"Because I want to be. I don't like all the others, they're noisy and obnoxious."

"What's obnoxious?"

"That's obnoxious." Julius pointed out of a window at a group that had gathered around a worm on the ground and were attempting to kill it quite brutally.

"Ew. It's probably really germy!" Peter was saying as he stabbed at it with a twig.

"I heard that if you cut them in half, they just grow back!" Ace said.

"Cool!" grinned Boris.

Elliot began to stamp on it, curious to see if this theory was correct. Blood also joined by attacking it with a stick he'd found.

Alice turned back to Julius, disgusted.

"See?" he said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Just sit here. I left my toolkit indoors, so I don't have anything to do."

Alice paused, then an idea came to her mind.

"Let's play families!"

"…what?"

"I wanna be the mummy! You be the daddy!" she said innocently, standing up in excitement.

"W-what do you mean?" Julius blushed.

"Hmm, who could be the kids…?" Alice thought aloud, but was interrupted as the door swung open.

"Hey Julius! Oh Alice hangs out here now, too?" Ace greeted them happily.

"Ace, you can be the kid!"

"Eh?"

"We're playing families!" Alice announced, proud of her brilliant idea.

"Oh cool! Mum, I want some sweets!" Ace was already in character, and Alice giggled at his enthusiasm.

"No, we're having dinner first!" she told him in her best motherly voice.

"Whatcha playing?" an inquiring voice came from the window - Boris was climbing into the now slightly crowded house.

"Families!" Alice said. "You can be the pet cat!"

"Okay!" Boris agreed, and sat down, purring as Alice petted his head.

"Good kitty!" she laughed.

"Muuum!" Ace called. "I'm bored!"

Before Alice could reply, she was almost knocked over as a fifth person joined the family in the small house, by bounding through the door to hug her.

"Alice, that's where you were! I was looking for you!" Peter cuddled her tighter.

"C-can't breathe!" she gasped, and he released her quickly. Once free she proceeded to dust herself off with an expression of disgust. "Eww, boy germs!"

"Germs?" Peter looked around anxiously.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squealing added to the chaos of the little room, as Pierce jumped in through a window and hid in a corner.

"The mean people came out for playtime!" he cried.

"You're still scared of the other class?" Boris laughed.

"N-not all of them, but some of them are nasty and scary!"

"You're a stupid scaredy-mouse!" Boris called in a sing-song voice.

Pierce's wide eyes scanned the room desperately, coming to rest on the other animal-child in the room, apart from Boris.

"Bunny, save me!" he yelled, running over to cling to Peter.

"Get off get off get off!" was the slightly hysterical reply.

"What's going on in here?" yet another person was saying. This time it was Elliot, who had opened the door to see a room filled with arguing kids.

"Looks like we don't get to join in their game. Let's go, Elliot." sneered Blood, peering inside through a window.

"Aw, but I want to join in…" Elliot's ears drooped sadly.

"Sure, you can join in!" Alice said, cheering Elliot up. "But first you all need to be playing this properly. I'm the mummy, Julius is the daddy, Ace is the kid and Boris is the pet cat. So, what are you three going to be?"

"I'll be your husband, Alice!" Peter called.

"No, because that's Julius!"

"Wait, where is Julius, anyway?"

The supposed father of their game had already left unnoticed, and was outside in the shade of a tree, away from the house that used to be his hiding place from the noise of the other kids. Glancing back at it, he shook his head, thinking again about how obnoxious all of these kids were.


End file.
